Destiny Nights
by Katrin-Tailz
Summary: The war between Mutants and Humans still lashes out. Can 3 mutants ever make the difference, to show the world what they can do? Bobby/OC Rated T for some language...


***Sigh* The X-Men. The most realistic use of super hero's being mutants ever, don't ya think? That makes more sense than other superheros. This story is based off basically my friends ideas of having powers.  
**

**I do not own the X-Men, their movies, and any products or T.V. series. I'm not repeating.**

**I DO own Gwen, Shore and Starla. (I know, dumb names, but it was MY idea!)**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1: Where it begins**

Three girls walked in silence along the roads, keeping to the shadows of the trees. The brunette kept her eye's carefully on the road, as if to pounce at any minute. The short black haired girl was studying the ground with interest, and the tall blond girl was deep in thought. The brunette paused and breathed in carefully. The others stared with question.

"Shore? Whats wrong?" The willowy one asked, blinking curiously at her friend. Shore took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I...I can sense something. I don't know what it is...but...it's smells..." Shore paused again. She crouched on the ground and put her hand on the surface of the dirt. "Hm. It appears a huge amount of energy's coming from the west. Shall we investigate, Starla?" She turned towards the black haired girl, who shook her black hair back and placed her hands on her curved waist.

"I'm not sure. I can sense it too...but you are usually the one who's correct most of the time." Starla closed her eyes and raised her hand before her. She motioned her hand in small curved circles, muttering some words beneath her breath. She opened her eyes and lowered her arm. "I can sense power, strength, and...that sweet scent."

Shore nodded. "That's exactly what I smelled. What do you think it is?"

Gwen sighed. "I'm starting to feel left out here." Shore and Starla giggled in response.

"Aw...poor Gwen. Forgot about you. Sorry." Starla teased. Gwen sighed again and shook her head. Starla may be pretty and dark, but most of the time she was damn right annoying. Just because she had telepathy, and a connection to all living things, she felt as if SHE was the leader.

Shore shook her head. "Guys, shut up. We need to find that guy in the letter."

"Oh yeah, whats his name again?"

"Logan." Shore repeated, in awe. The guy they had been searching for for 3 years, the guy they were about to find.

"Logan sound common, right?" Gwen pointed out. "So, how do you know its him."

Starla shook her head in pity. "I think we are getting close now. I could sense a great man in presence."

"Ooh. Where did you get that off? Van Helsing?" Gwen joked.

Starla growled. Shore's eye's grew feverish. She lurched over and groaned. Starla and Gwen, forgetting about their squabble, lent over their friend. "Shore, are you okay?" Gwen whispered. Shore groaned again, but nodded.

She stood up shakily. "I think...that we should go to that place. I need to be able to transform soon." Starla supported Shore and started taking her towards the mansion in the distance.

Gwen hesitated. "What if we aren't welcome?" She called.

Starla grinned. "We get in by force!" Gwen groaned and sprinted after them.

----------------------------

It took longer to reach the castle than expected. Shore was shaking and breathing in gasps by the time a lady had opened the door. "Hello...who are...?" The white haired lady noticed Shore, who was looking completely terrified.

Starla, desperate, telepathed into the lady's mind. _Help us. Please... _She whispered to her. The lady jolted and stared at Starla, who was practically begging mentally. "Come in. Follow me." She opened the door wide. Starla and Gwen lifted Shore in. "Who are you girls?"

Gwen turned and stared. "I am Gwen. These are my friends, Starla, and Shore." Starla nodded quickly in greeting. The lady smiled.

"Hello. I'm Storm. Is she all right?" Storm asked, pointing at Shore. Shore gasped and suddenly screamed.

"HELP ME! I'M BURNING! I'M BURNING!" She kept on screaming down the hall ways. Kids came out of places, staring at poor Shore. Starla rubbed Shores forehead.

"Aw no. Her fevers starting up."

Gwen gasped and shook her head. "She can't transform in here! She needs to get help!" Gwen shuddered at the thought of her friend transforming. Storm stared in question.

"So...she has powers too?"

"We all do."

"What...will she transform into?" Storm asked the question delicately. Starla and Gwen made eye contact. Starla nodded. Gwen turned towards Storm and took a huge breath.

"A Wolf."

"A wolf?" Storm stated, pausing. Shore started to struggle.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!!!" She whined loudly. They placed her on the ground gently. Storm placed a pillow under her head. Shore groaned in pain, shuddering and staring blankly at everyone. She looked like she was having a fit. A few of the kids huddled up in fear.

"Well, she sort of turns into a half wolf. The transformation takes place randomly. Its dangerous to be around people without...ability." Gwen amended. Starla gave her a little push, cursing her friend. Storm nodded.

"Don't worry. This place is safe. Its a school for people like you...people like us." Gwen sighed peacefully, rubbing Shore's shoulder and she shrieked in pain.

"Who is this?" A snarling voice came from behind them. They turned abruptly to see Logan standing at the end of the room. The girls did not know who it was so, so they stared in confusion. He walked forward angrily, pointing at the trio. "Storm, did you let them in?"

"Yes, but..."

"You shouldn't of. It's not safe to let people we can't trust in. They should go." He snarled. Gwen glared, tensing. Starla frowned. Shore's eyes started to turn red. Nobody noticed.

"Hey! That's not fair! You can't throw us out! Shore needs your help!" Gwen shouted. Starla telepathed _No Gwen! Don't!_

Logan growled. "You will go. NOW!" He let his "claws" slide out of his knuckles. A crackling noise flowed through the room. Everyone apart from Starla and Gwen turned and saw Shore, in her tensed wolfish form. She had blood red eyes, wolf ears, wolf tail, and was crouched in attack stance.

She growled menacingly at Logan."Fine. We shall argue. BY FORCE!" Starla and Gwen poised for attack. Shore leapt forward at amazing speed and smacked into Logan. A metallic smash echoed through the hall. Kitty, who had come from a room upstairs when she heard the noise, jumped at Gwen.

Gwen grinned. _Now its my turn!_ She thought. In a small flash of light, she disappeared. Kitty lay winded on the floor, dazed. Gwen came out of nowhere in another flash and kicked at Kitty's side. Kitty was thrown across the floor and crashed into a wall. "Teleporter!" The word was hissed among the students.

Meanwhile, Starla had bolted across the floor towards the doors. Storm blocked her way. "And to think I trusted you." She hissed. Starla smiled. _I thought you weren't like other mutants. I see I'm wrong. _Starla motioned her hands upwards. Vines grew out of the floor and wrapped themselves around Storm. Storm struggled, trying to break free. Starla tightened the vines. _No escape! _She chuckled in her mind. Storm's eyes rolled back. A huge bolt of lightning crashed through a window and attacked the vines, breaking them. Storm tried to run. Starla blocked her exit with vines. Storm tried to climb the vines, but Starla put a stop to that. The vines grew thorns, one piercing into Storms flesh. She screamed and fell to the floor.

A student lurched at Gwen. Gwen, sensing the attack, rolled quickly to one side, so the student crashed to the ground. A black cloud appeared. Kurt jumped out of the cloud, landing in front of Gwen. Gwen stared curiously at him, then turn and ran. He started to give chase, but she doubled back and teleported out of his reach, to the top of the staircase. A few students tried to attack her, but she curled up slightly into a ball. With a screech, she jumped, pushing her arms outwards. A pulse of energy emitted from her body, throwing back the students. She teleported into the air. She reached for a light, and pulled it down. It crashed on top of a few students, who screamed with pain. Kurt chased her, but she evaded. They teleported around in hast.

Shore clawed at Logan's skin. Noticing that it healed, she tried to pierce her claws into his eyes. He dug his claws deeply into her stomach. She gasped and doubled back. He rose up in triumph. But to his surprise, Shore stood up tall and showed him where the cut should of been. It was gone. She snarled and clawed at him once he fought back, pushing her onto the floor. She kicked at his stomach and clawed at his face. She tried to get on top of him He tried to pin her down. They rolled across the floor, struggling.

Starla jumped at Storm, trying to finish her off. Suddenly, she was lifted high into the air. She looked upwards in horror, and saw Angel. He threw her at the ground. She crashed into a bookcase, causing it to fall onto her with a crash. Many people paused and watched. Vines sprouted up and threw the bookcase at Angel. He missed it by about an inch.

Everybody started to become tired. The girls kept on running, jumping, attacking, clawing, screaming, and dodging with ease. They fought with expertise and strategy, being able to throw people of course smartly and quickly. A few student had collapsed, exhausted. Would anything get these girls down?

"Thats enough." A sharp, stern voice called out. Everyone turned to see Bobby. Starla flushed and immediately stop trying to choke Angel. He coughed and spluttered. Gwen stared with no interest, but teleported about a metre away from him. Shore ran over to her friends. Bobby folded his arms and glared. "Wow. I never expected to find 3 evil doers."

"We aren't evil, for goodness sake!" Gwen complained, flicking her blond hair over her shoulders. "You guys launched an attack first, we were defending!"

Bobby sighed and stared over at Logan. "Did you?" Logan growled.

"They would have attacked any way! Look at...?" He had pointed at Shore, expecting to see a monster. But Shore had phased back, and was back to her pretty, normal girl self again. A few boys in the room sighed. Shore smiled weakly. They black shirt and jeans she had worn were teared and stained with blood from her attack at Logan.

"I'm sorry. I can't stop myself from protecting the others. I would have stopped myself if I could, but my animal senses take over when I phase." She apologized meekly. Gwen, tired, tucked her blond strands behind her hair and turned to face Kurt, grinning.

"Wow. I never expected to see another teleporter." She breathed, looking at him in awe. "Your much quicker and experienced than I am."

He chuckled. "Iz that why you ded not ettack me?" He asked. She laughed in response.

"Yeah. You would have caught me anyway if I stopped moving." She stared down at the floor, embarrassed. The front door opened, and Beast walked in. He jumped when he saw the state of the room. The curtains were ripped, half the lights were broken or crashed (thanks to Gwen), kids were rolling on the floor in pain, and roots were sprouting out everywhere. A young kid, around the age of 10, was crying on the floor next to Shore. He had a deep cut in his arm, with a large shard of glass dug deep into his skin. Blood oozed from it at terrifying speed. Shore, horrified, knelled over the boy. She hummed a little and placed her hand on his cut. It seemed to sooth him, as he stoped crying and gasped. The cut shon with blue light. The blood dissapeared and rushed back into the cut. Skin closed quickly over the damage. The glass fell out and onto the floor with a sprinkle. The boy healed, thanks to Shore.

Beast smiled, but it never came to his eyes. "Well, it seems that there is SOME good in our little evil doers."

A few people chuckled at that remark. But Gwen just folded her arms and muttered "We're not evil..." But giggled anyways.

* * *

**Yay! Finished. I like writing fight scenes, especially when they become gory ^.^ And, Gwen is not a blond ditz, okay? Gosh, I'm blond and I'm not stupid. Don't think that, she's just extremely stubborn. Okayz? We all clear on that? GOOD!**


End file.
